Ship Week Challenges
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: Another set of challenges given to me by alyssialui. First week is oc/oc. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Introduction and the new baby (OC OC)

**Warning! I never said I was good at writing romance. In fact, I SUCK AT IT! But I might as well practice. Pointers for romance would be nice :D**

**I don't own Avatar or its characters, just the ocs.**

Goju never planned on being a father.

He always said that he was the roaming, free-spirited type. It's not that he hated the idea of settling down and having a family, it was because that would conflict with his roaming and mercenary work, and he refused to leave a woman and child behind to fend for themselves. Goju did mercenary work for the Earth Kingdom during the war, and continued his trade even after the end. There were still plenty of bandits to beat up, places to explore and young ladies to save. But after that day, Goju scratched that third item off his list.

He was hired one day by a wealthy noble to rescue his niece from a group of bandits. After saving the damsel, the noble paid Goju and tried to seal the girl away to protect her. The girl however, had other plans. She managed to slip away from her uncle's estate into the inn Goju was staying in. There they talked and Goju learned the girl's name: Kaila.

They were both twenty years old at the time. Goju and Kaila are both coffee dark skinned with raven black hair and brown eyes. Not anything really special.

He soon fell for Kaila and she tagged along with him. One day she saw a bump in her belly and Goju knew his life would never be the same.

Goju approached General Fong, his commander in the war, to ask about a place where he could live. He was hesitant at first, due to Fong having lost part of his sanity during the last few months of the war. But Fong seemed okay mentally, enough to have a conversation with.

"Why are you asking me?" Fong asked. "I'm a general, not a real estate agent."

"I just thought you might know a place where veterans could find homes." Goju replied. "I have a baby on the way and I'm engaged."  
>General Fong's jaw drops. "I never thought you'd be the type to settle down. What about your mercenary work?"<p>

"Dead." Goju said. "And in its place will be a child. I guess the spirits wanted things to change."

"I can't help you, but I have someone here at the fort who can. Follow me." Goju did as he was told and met with a person who sold him a plot of land several miles away from Ba Sing Se.

Kaila later asked if there was a reason to moving so close to the Capitol.

"I protected that city, willing to risk my life for it," Goju explained. "Even if it was mainly for money. But being so close makes me feel proud of what I accomplished, and I could protect it should the need arise.

As they left a large building in Ba Sing Se where the move was final, Kaila's water broke. Goju picked her up and rushed her to a medical building, where he sat outside a small room and heard painful screams for over a day.

After spirits knows how long, the doctor came out and told Goju to visit his daughter. As he stepped inside, his eyes filled with tears and his heart swelled with joy, the latter having not happened since he was a young lad. The only physical characteristics that could be noticed at that time was the skin and eyes- both just like her parents.

"The spirits truly have blessed us this day," Kaila said. Goju put his finger on the infant's forehead and she sneezed.

"What shall we name her?" He asked his fiancé. (It said I misspelled it because I forgot the accent over the e….)

"Gaila." Kaila said. "She is a fusion of us, she will have a fusion of our names."

"I love it." Goju said.

_Gaila_

_Born 9th month, 16th day (_Because I doubt they use the same months as us) _112 AG_


	2. Code of Chivalry (OC OC)

**AN: This chapter has the characters from the first chapter, but it's while Kaila is traveling with Goju. This is when they're about 15 years old, when Goju rescued Kaila from the bandits.**

* * *

><p>This girl has been following Goju for some time now, and he's rather annoyed with it.<p>

"Why won't you leave me alone?" He asks.

"Because," Kaila says. "You're my guardian. I can't just leave you, something might happen to me!"

"I could care less what happens to you!" Goju snaps. "I'm not your guardian, I didn't agree to have you follow me around!"

"Listen," Kaila says. 'I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. When I was held hostage by those savages, I heard them talking one night. They said I was merely a ransom, and that if my uncle didn't pay, they would swarm the town he lives in, burn it to the ground and kill everyone there. And since you whooped their rears and saved me, that's probably what they did. They could still be at home, waiting for me to return."

Goju sighs. "I guess I'm stuck with you then."

Kaila puts her hands on her hips. "I'm soooooo flattered right now, Prince Charming."

"I never once said I was your Prince Charming. I'm just a mercenary looking to make money."

"Well you're correct; we're stuck with each other."

"If we're going to be around each other so much, we should learn some stuff about each other." Goju says. "Not really much to say about myself- I'm an earthbending mercenary who'll take on any job that doesn't violate my code."

"Your code?" Kaila says.

"Every mercenary has one. It says what they're willing to do and not do, what their limits are."

"So what is your code?" Kaila asks.

"I won't steal from or hurt innocents, especially mothers, children or elderly. In fact, I don't steal unless necessary. I refuse to kill except as a _very_ last resort. I always try and help people wherever I can with corrupt leaders."

"How chivalrous of you." Kaila says.

"I was also a mercenary during the war. I rarely actually served in battle, I mainly stole from the Fire Nation and performed sabotages."

"Anything you want to add?" Kaila asks.

"Not right now," Goju says. "Maybe I'll open up more later."

"I have one last question for you." Kaila adds.

Goju frowns. "Make it quick."

"How old are you?"

"15. Bout the same age as you."

"So why did the Earth Kingdom hire you at such a young age?"

Goju turns away. "When your country has been losing a war for a century, it gets desperate. I was willing to help, so they accepted me. Anyways, I heard that the Fire Nation's original crown Prince fought his first battle when he was eight years old."

"Oh." Kaila says.

"So, what about you?" Goju asks. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm the niece of a wealthy noble who could be dead," Kaila answers. "That's all you need to know."

"Anything you want to add?" Goju asks.

"Not right now," Kaila says. "Maybe I'll open up more later."

"Hmh." Goju says. 'If you're looking to hide from bandits, we could be together for a _long_ time. My great uncle was hunted by one bandit for over _thirty years. _The only reason the bandit stopped was because the bandit was executed by the Fire Nation."

"Oh my." Kaila says. "I hope I don't have to hide with you that long."

"Me too." Goju says. "Because we might fall in love and settle down. I could never do that. My- giving up mercenary work?" Goju bursts out laughing.

Kaila laughs with him then says, "I know! Us getting married?! Having a kid?! Never in a million years!" The two start laughing hysterically like hyena hawks and fall onto the earthy ground, rolling around and cackling with glee.


	3. Chapter 3 Future (OC OC)

**Sorry I haven't updated the challenge recently- I have finals on Monday. (So what if I'm in High School? They're still finals and they still matter greatly!) Anyways, here's the next chapter of oc/oc week.**

**Sorry if it feels rushed and stuff. I started writing this like an hour ago.**

* * *

><p>Years after the birth of Gaila, Goju and Kaila grew even closer. The three became a very happy family, one who would do anything for each other.<p>

And as with most dads, Goju wanted to gouge the eyeballs out of his little girl's boy.

One night as the spouses laid in bed, Kaila turned to her husband and asked, "Why don't you like him?"

"Do I need to have a reason to not like someone?" Goju growled. "Can't I just not like people?"

"Goju, except for him, I haven't seen you rude, aggressive or mean to anyone in a long time," Kaila said. 'You're more accepting of former Fire Nation soldiers than this boy."

Goju sighed. "Fire Nation soldiers didn't threaten to take away or hurt my little girl." Goju explained. "He is."

"Do you even know his name?" Kaila asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I-I-I-uhh, ummmm…"

"You don't know anything about him, do you?" Kaila said. "Except he's a boy and he likes Gaila!"

"I-I well, um," Goju stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. Finally he just bowed his head in shame. "No. I don't."

"You should talk to him. Get to know him some."

Goju sighed. "I suppose I could… what's his name?"

"His name is Kim Jee."

"I will speak with him next time he visits. Gaila."

Kaila smiled. She had broken her husband yet again.

And sure enough the next day, Kim Jee was back. He and Gaila talked for a while. The two were both sixteen years old. Gaila then excused herself to the bathroom, and Goju made _his _move.

"So, you're the little rascal that's seeing my daughter, huh?" Goju said in the scariest voice he could muster. Kim Jee reacted like a little wussy, shaking in his boots, trembling with fear. Goju loved it.

"HAHAHAHHAHA!" He boomed. "I got you good!"

"Huh?" Kim was confused.

"When I was your age, the boy didn't shake in his boots like a little lemur," Goju said. "To show his commitment, he would look the old man in the eyes, put a serious expression on his face, and get in the old man's face. It showed that he meant business and wouldn't let the dad scare him. Do what I just said, then we talk."

Kim felt a lump in his throat, but slowly nodded. He looked at Goju in the eyes, changed his facial expression to look serious and brave. At least, not scared. Since Goju was much taller, Kim had to stand on his tippie toes, and still couldn't get in Goju's face. He fell flat on the floor and Goju laughed some more.

"Close enough, boy." Goju said. Goju picked Kim off his feet, set him straight and cleaned the boy up.

"Tell me a bit about yourself," Goju said. "Where did you two meet?"

"Well, sir," Kim said. However, Goju raised his hand. "No no no! Don't ever call the dad sir! It's so overused, some actually consider it a sign of _disrespect_! Me included!"

"Then what do I call you?" Kim said.

"Call me Admiral." Goju said.

"But Gaila said you were rarely in the actually military, more of a mercenary."

"That doesn't matter!" Goju said. "Call me Admiral or you can forget about seeing Gaila again!"

Kim bowed his head. "Yes, Admiral."

"Good." Goju grinned. "Now, tell me where you met."

"Well Admiral, we first met at school. I was training for a fighting match- I do that as an after school recreation."

"A fighter?" Goju said. "I like you already."

"Thank you, Admiral. So I was training for a match when your daughter walked in. She instantly captivated me with her beauty. She's more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen in my life."

"Most beautiful girl ever seen…" Goju said, writing things on paper. "Go on…"

"Are you taking notes Admiral?"

"Yes. I need to remember key things about you when I make my final verdict." Goju looked up from his notes. "Continue."

"Right. So, she walked over to us, and my coach yelled at her to leave. He said women weren't allowed in the training room unless they were a descendant of Toph Beifong."

"WHAT?!" Goju roared. He shook the entire house as he himself shook with anger. "I'LL MOUNT HIS HEAD ON MY WALL!"

"Admiral, please! I'll tell you what happened. I defended her, saying she could watch me if she wanted. The coach grudgingly accepted, so Gaila took a seat. She watched me for an hour, then challenged me to a fight. The coach refused, but I managed to persuade him."

"And how did you do that?" Goju asked.

"Using threats."

"Uh-huh… remember boy; threats won't always get you what you want."

"Of course, Admiral. So Gaila stepped into the sparring ring. About three seconds later, she had tossed me out of the ring with the largest boulder I had ever seen in my life."

"That's my girl!" Goju said.

"The coach was amazed. I was the best person we had in the school, and I lost in a matter of seconds."

"Was?" Goju repeated, confused.

"That's right, Admiral. Was. The best fighter for our school is none other than your daughter!"

"My, my daughter…. fighting with some of the best?" Goju said. He felt tears swell in his eyes, he was so very proud of her.

"And if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be fighting." Kim said.

Goju couldn't have felt happier. "She always said she wanted to be a professional fighter. Now because of you, she might achieve her dream." Goju took a deep breath and said, "GAILA! GET IN HERE!"

Responding to her father's roar, Gaila raced into her living room as fast as she could.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on the fighting team?" Goju demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you," Gaila said, bowing her head in shame. "I'm sorry father, please forgive me."

"All is forgiven, my little warrior." Goju turned to Kim Jee. "As for you…" He said, leaning over the boy. Kim felt fearful, but remembered what the old man said about first impressions. He changed the look on his face and began leaning back towards Goju.

Goju grinned yet again. "Good boy. You have done a great thing for my daughter. You are free to be with her!" Kim looked over at Gaila and the two smiled. They were about to run off and celebrate when Goju said, "But heed my warning, boy. I may be a retired soldier, but I can still fight. Hurt my daughter, and I will take all the pain the Fire Nation caused during the war, multiply it by a thousand, and use that pain to slaughter you like a lamb! Now: Do. . .Clear?"

Kim leaned towards Goju again. "Yes, Admiral."

Goju smiled. "Good. Remember: You have been warned!" He looked at the two teens and saluted. "You are dismissed."

As Gaila and Kim walked away, Gaila whispered, "Admiral?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know it probably sucks, but I had very little time to put this together! If I had more time, I probably could've done better. Maybe. I think.<strong>


End file.
